youngjusticerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Finch Collins
History Finch Collins was an inhabitant of the mysterious military base known as Groom Lake, one of the offshoots of Edwards Airforce Base in California, a TS/SCI operations based area located approximatley 85 miles Northwest of Las Vegas, Nevada. He was most likely kidnapped (however exactly what happened remains unknown even to him) at the age of six months by government ages for being a "Hummer", one of the nearly .000001% of the population who emits "The Hum", a mysterious low rumbling sound which can only be heard by 2% of all humans, heard in various isolated areas such as Taos, New Mexico. In his first ten years of life, he was subjected to intense scientific study and torture, along with a harsh training program and to keep him in shape for studying. Finch would often even recieve visits from high class officials such as the President of the United States of America and the British Prime Minister who where constantly kept up to date of Groom Lake's classified ordeals. At the age of 11, it was officially declared that the boy was a Seismokenetic, an unstable superhuman capable of emitting large vibrations. This was not uncommon, in fact it was recognised that nearly .8% of the population was made up of humans with remarkable powers, however all recorded superhuman abilities to date had an explanation (the most common being Helium-3 poisoning such as was the case of the 2038 Alaskan Missile Crisis), some even bordering on the Supernatural, however this boy did not match up to anything when tested by the secretive military group. This was where things got a whole lot worse. The dark organization known as the Grinning Men suspected that Finch may be a candidate for recruitment to there society, however it was not official until he managed to solve the Kryptos Riddle outside of the CIA Headquarters in Langley, Virginia and discovered the grave of Frederick Valentich deep in the catacombs of the large base. Valentich, of course, had dissapeared in October of 1978 after stating that "the strange aircraft is on top of me again. It's hovering and it's not an aircraft". The man's head, which was lying more than 15 feet away from his body, had a large, demented and wide grin stretched across his face. Suddenly, the catacombs vibrated at intensely high speeds, cement from the ceilings falling down and blocking the exit. The boy flipped on the lightswitch frantically, revealing the seven tall men standing in the corner of the room, their eyes staring directly into his eyes. The events of the next five years is largely unknown, however it is highly likely that during most of this time, he acted as one of the Grinning Men's top agents. What this organization was or why it recruited Finch is a popular study for the top Justice Agency scientists, as Finch himself has never chronicled anything about these "lost years". The Grinning Men themselves are though to be a Grade 5 Classified Organization, the FBI and CIA lying at Grade 2 and Grove Lake, Area 51 and the Justice Agency lying at Grade 3. Justice Agency files state that Finch was offered an unknown position in the agency at age 14, however he declined. It is rumored that the position he was offered would later be given to Director Olympus, however these claims have not been confirmed so far. He was also later a member of the Court of Owls in Gotham City, where he assisted in the assassination of Clark Kent AKA Superman. He currently acts as a lone wolf, and is also an Honorary Teen Titan. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Eighteen Category:Weapon Powers